


scars

by eboydjarin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bruises, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Din Djarin, Injury, M/M, Mentioned Grogu | Baby Yoda, Reader-Insert, Scars, Soft reader, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eboydjarin/pseuds/eboydjarin
Summary: the mandalorian (din djarin) returns to the razor crest with an injury.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	scars

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: mention of bruises, description of scars, and half-naked din.
> 
> a/n: DO NOT REPOST THIS STORY ANYWHERE ELSE!

your heart really shouldn’t be racing at a time like this — at least not for the actual reason it was racing: his _skin_.

mando had managed to nab his latest target, a twi’lek, but not without getting a nasty cut and blooming bruises in the process. the moment after he froze the bounty in carbonite, mando began peeling the beskar from his body and tossing it aside.

“get the medpac.” was all he gruffly said, sitting at the edge of his small cot.

when you returned with the kit, the sight that greeted you almost made you choke: mando’s shirt was raised, giving you the view of his new wound but also his scarred torso. but that wasn’t what made your cheeks flush and heartbeat pound in your ears, it was how _human_ he was.

only two months ago did mando recruit you to be his travel companion, needing an extra set of hands for repairing the razor crest and caretaking of the child. in all that time, you hadn’t ever seen him without his armor and usual getup. part of you began wondering if he was some other xenospecies hiding beneath beskar but now? the tanned skin and torso shape was confirmation he was at least somewhat human.

shaking yourself out of your daze, you settle between his legs and began cleaning the fresh cut, attempting to keep your eyes focused on the task at hand, even while mando’s abdomen flexed with pain. the howling of blood in your ears was so loud you almost didn’t hear him hissing in response to the bacta patch being placed over his wound.

when finished, you examined your handiwork, making sure no spot was missed when your eyes locked on a particular scar above his bellybutton — it was more scarred than his other scars and only the length of your pinkie finger.

mando must have noticed your staring because his voice finds your ears, “i gave myself that one.”

your eyes flickered to his helmet, a look of confusion filling your face. “what?”

he lets go of his undershirt, letting it slide back over his bronze skin. “it was with a vibroshiv, i was training before becoming a mandalorian and impaled myself.”

“how did you impale yourself?” the words left your mouth without you meaning for them to.

instead of answering, mando quietly gets up and begins reamoring himself. you wanted to kick yourself for asking such a prying question, positive now he was going to drop you off on the nearest planet for being a nuisance.

“i-i’m sorry, i didn’t mean to offend you. i was just curious-”

mando pauses strapping his pauldron on to look at you. you wait for him to say anything, to move, to do anything but he doesn’t. he continues to stare at you in silence, making you look down at your feet in defeat and prepare for the worst.

“i’m not offended.” is all he says before snapping the last piece of armor in place.

when you look up again in surprise, mando’s cape is flowing behind him as he walks away. the moment he disappears up the ladder, you exhale slowly, heartbeat returning to its normal pace. as scary as he could seem, he always managed to surprise you with a hidden gentleness.

maybe he wasn’t too bad.


End file.
